ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 44
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 44: Allies in an Unexpected Place Gandlett, Mountain Goat, Kangaroo, Iguana, and Platypus hid deep within the bowels of the Animal Army base, hoping the auto-turrets at the front would bring an end to Aaron, or Jack, or any of the elementals, for that matter. Meanwhile, Leopard, Sitron, and Lion were left in Area 3. The five heads of the Animal Army hoped that the elementals would kill them before heading to the bowels. The elementals stepped in... 44: ALLIES IN AN UNEXPECTED PLACE The auto-turrets fired wildly. Richter and Daniel ducked as Hunter and Aaron fired back, destroying them. "Guess they should've put more than two of them.", Aaron said. ~*~*~*~* Leopard, Sitron, and Lion heard the gunfire. "Did you hear that?", Leopard asked. "I did.", Lion said. "Maybe if we roar loud enough, they're gonna hear us?" "But what if they kill us?", Sitron asked. "Shut up.", Leopard said. "I just thought of something. Lion, roar as loud as you can." "Are you sure you want me to do that?", Lion asked. "Bitch, roar or I will grind out your entrails!", Leopard shouted. Lion roared. ~*~*~*~* The elementals heard the roar. "What was that?", Alice shouted. "Where'd it come from?", Will asked. "It sounded like it came from over there!", Hunter shouted as his Flame Gun: Turret Gun went back into his body, pointing to a wall with an orange line that led to the hallway that led to Area 3. The elementals ran to Area 3, finding Leopard in a jail cell, which was across the hall from Lion's cell, who was to the left of Sitron's cell. "What's up, friends?!", Leopard shouted as he ran to the iron bars of the cell, arms spread wide for a hug. "You bastard!", Spaniel, who was on Jack's shoulder, shouted. "You killed Tricera!" "THAT was your plan?!", Sitron and Lion shouted angrily. The elementals turned around. "Oh, it's you.", Aaron said. "No, that wasn't my plan, you dumbasses!", Leopard shouted back. "Then how the hell are you going to get us out of here?!", Lion shouted. "Shut up!", Leopard said under gritted teeth. He then turned back to Aaron and said, "Ignore them." Aaron made a Thunder Sword and raised it to Leopard's throat. A small 'mew' came out of Leopard. "Why are we here?", Aaron asked. "Because Mas- I mean, that bitch Gandlett put us in here.", Leopard said. "We were just coming to say hi, and she put us in here." "And we're supposed to believe you?", Aaron asked. "...yes...", Leopard said. "Why?", Aaron asked. "Because if you set us free...", Leopard said, "...we could work together to kill Gandlett and those other four animals." Aaron thought for a couple seconds. "Fine.", Aaron said, shocking everyone, especially Jack and Spaniel. "But when Gandlett is coating the floor in her blood, you will be my next victim." Aaron used the Thunder Sword to cut the locks in the cells, freeing the three animals. Leopard bowed. "Many thanks.", he said. Sitron and Lion looked at him like he was crazy. "Bow, dammit!", he shouted towards them. They bowed. "Okay...", Aaron said. "We've got three new allies. They'll be of some degree of help for our fight against those five. We'll need your help, these guys are strong. Don't give up. Leopard, where did they go?" "I don't know.", Leopard said as he, Sitron, and Lion stood up. "But there is a deeper part of this base that extends about 150 meters underground, with enough room to fit the entirety of the 1000 soldiers in the Animal Army, plus room to spare. They've probably hidden there." "How do we get to it?", Aaron asked. "There's an elevator shaft nearby.", Leopard said. "It's cleverly hidden so that you elementals couldn't see it using your eyes alone." "I guess it's lucky that I can sense a person's electrical energy.", Aaron said. "I can see where Gandlett and them are." Aaron closed his eyes. At first he saw only the nervous systems of his fellow elementals, along with their bleak outlines, but then he looked down and saw what appeared to be a bipedal catlike figure. "Down there!", Aaron shouted, opening his eyes and pointing. Leopard, shocked, shouted, "That's where it is!" "Where's the elevator?", Aaron asked. "Follow me!", Leopard shouted, running at his top speed for a few seconds before reaching a portion of the wall that was painted to look exactly like the wall around it. Aaron was there less than one-millionth of a second after Leopard got there. The other elementals ran to the wall. "Damn, they're clever.", Aaron said. "There's not even a hole surrounding it." Leopard extended his claws and stuck them underneath the portion of wall. A quick swipe and the entrance block separated from the wall. The wall not only blocked an elevator shaft, but also the buttons. Leopard pressed a green button that had a big black 1 on it, and the elevator took its sweet time getting to them. "Climb on in.", Leopard said. The elementals stepped in, with Leopard being the last to enter. He pressed a button that had a big black B on it, and the elevator slid slowly down. After a while, it came to a stop, and a door opened behind them. Almost immediately, they came under fire by Animal Army soldiers. "Kill them!", Gandlett shouted. Aaron made a Thunder Deflector Shield, causing the bullets that were being fired to bend and hit the ground. The confused soldiers ceased firing. The Thunder Deflector Shield disappeared. Almost immediately, the animals came under fire by the various elemental weapons. While Gandlett managed to avoid the gunfire, every unnamed animal in the Animal Army was now dead. "Shit!", Gandlett shouted. "Platypus, Kangaroo, Iguana, kill them! Mountain Goat, protect me!" "Yes, ma'am!", the four shouted. Platypus, Kangaroo, and Iguana ran towards the elementals. Leopard, Lion, and Sitron ran after Gandlett and Mountain Goat. Spaniel decided to fight Iguana, Jack would take on Kangaroo, and Alice would fight Platypus. "I'll kill you!", Leopard shouted to Gandlett as he extended the claws on his other paw to climb up a giant wall to a fighting area. Sitron got on Lion's back as he did the same thing. ~*~*~*~* Iguana, fighting Spaniel, laughed. "You lack any sort of physical strength.", he said. "How are you going to defeat me?" "Spaniel...", Spaniel said. Spaniel's arms grew so that they were extremely bulky and muscular. "...Throw!!!" Spaniel threw Iguana into the elevator shaft, and the latter smashed through the wall. Iguana walked out, shaking his head. "Damn, didn't expect that.", he said. "I'd best not underestimate him." "Spaniel...", Spaniel said as his Santa hat began to move. The tip stood on end. "...Hat Tether!!!" The tip of the hat wrapped around one of Iguana's legs. ~*~*~*~* Gandlett and Mountain Goat got to the top of the fighting platform, a whole 60 meters in the air. "Thank you, Mountain Goat.", Gandlett said. "Now go fight one of the elementals. I'll handle our three stalkers." As Mountain Goat jumped down, Leopard, Sitron, and Lion arrived to fight Gandlett. "Kill her!", Leopard shouted as he and Lion, claws extended, ran to Gandlett. They clawed wildly, but it had no effect as Gandlett was blocking them with her own claws. Sitron, meanwhile, attempted to grab Gandlett's sword. Gandlett, however, noticed her. She drew her sword and stabbed at Sitron's head, but it failed since Sitron dodged, then quickly got up and punched Gandlett in the face, flooring her. "How's that for a start?", Sitron asked. Gandlett got up. "It'll be your end.", she said, smirking. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff